ohvfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggy
Eggy '''is a male contestant on Object Hyperverse. Appearance He is a small, white oval-shaped chicken egg. Personality Eggy is scared of everything. He's easily scared by even the most common things. He's killed by TNT for fun most of the time. Coverage * Another Bad Object Show (Does Not Speak) * Lettuce and Tomatoes (Does Not Speak) * Bored Games (Does Not Speak) * You're All Gonna Die (Does Not Speak) * The Maze of Lies * Smooth Sailing (Does Not Speak) Another Bad Object Show In Another Bad Object Show, Eggy is first seen when Eraser Cap and Cup are meeting and TNT appears behind them. He says that torturing Cup all the time is getting boring, and he has to do it to someone else. He picks Eggy and throws him across the ground. He then lands beside Marker, cracked. He's then revived by Tin Can along with Cheeseburger. During team picking, he gets picked by Marker to join the Flaming Fires. During the challenge, when Eraser Cap tells TNT that he's not doing anything, he punches Eggy into a tree, killing him again. His team later loses. Lettuce and Tomatoes At the beginning of the elimination, he is recovered by Tin Can. He is later confirmed safe at elimination, with 1 vote. He doesn't help much during the challenge, instead he is seen sitting down, doing nothing. When Tomato's dead corpse falls in front of him, he screams at it. Later, when Eraser Cap tells TNT that he has to help, he kicks and kills Eggy in rage. Bored Games At the beginning of the episode, he is once again recovered by Tin Can. Later, Eggy is seen walking to the board game. Eggy isn't seen in the challenge until he is one of the random 3 people to die, along with Tomato and Volleyball. You're All Gonna Die Eggy is once again recovered at the beginning of the episode. During elimination, he gets in the bottom two, and it's revealed that he is eliminated with 5 votes, causing him to place 18th. The Maze Of Lies Eggy re-appears in the dofo and when tin-can reappears he starts screaming, TNT rants on how they can kill him over and over again, during the rejoin audition Eggy speaks his first word. Deaths * Another Bad Object Show: Thrown by TNT, causing him to die. * Another Bad Object Show: Was thrown into a tree by TNT, causing him to die. * Lettuce and Tomatoes: Was kicked by TNT, causing him to die offscreen. * Bored Games: One of the three randomly killed after Swordy landed on an event space. '''Total Deaths: 4 Trivia * There's a contestant in BFB named Eggy. * He's similar to Woody from the first season of Battle for Dream Island. * He was the first contestant to be recovered. * He is SlimerGamer9531's least favorite contestant. * He's tied with Tomato with the most known deaths, at 4. ** However, TNT has evidently killed him many times in the D.O.F.O. * According to the creator, he's a chicken egg. * In the original series on the OSC wiki, Eggy placed 20th overall, in last place. Gallery to go to Eggy's gallery.]] Category:Flaming Fires Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Eliminated